


Русская рулетка

by My_Deer, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Group Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Deer/pseuds/My_Deer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Маккоя был тяжелый день, и он хочет чего-то особенного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Русская рулетка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Russian Roulette Is Not the Same Without a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329862) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

Эта ночь совершенно особенная, хотя кое-что остается знакомым и привычным: влажные звуки, приглушенные вздохи и стоны, запахи соли и мускуса в тяжелом, горячем воздухе.  
  
Как правило, Чехов распластан на спине, его тонкие руки вытянуты над головой и скованы крепкими наручниками, стройное тело извивается и выгибается от удовольствия, смешанного с болью, он задыхается и умоляет, его каменно-твердый член истекает смазкой на бледный живот. Но на сей раз всё иначе.  
  
Маккой наслаждается подобными ночами — больше, чем следовало бы, ехидно шепчет ему внутренний голос — но день был невыносимо долгим, а он уже не так молод, и потому настроен на нечто особенное.  
  
Джим и Спок никогда раньше не присоединялись к ним, но — сегодня всё по-другому.  
  
Говоря откровенно, только благодаря их присутствию события принимают такой оборот. Маккой абсолютно уверен в том, что никто из них не хочет его смерти, пока он полезен на корабле, знает, что они помогут удержать Чехова в узде. Видит Бог, сам он ему ни капли не доверяет.  
  
Иногда Маккой думает, что всё дело в кудряшках и в огромных зелёных глазах, и в огромных зеленых глазах, придающих его лицу доверчивое, совершенно щенячье выражение" Он хорош. Его маска безупречна, достаточно убедительна, чтобы забыть простую истину: никто столь невинный не смог бы так стремительно сделать карьеру в Звёздном Флоте. Дьявол, да Маккой бы и сам обманулся, если бы не был главой медицинской службы и не имел возможности своими глазами лицезреть участь тех, кого угораздило поверить.  
  
Чехов любит ножи не меньше, чем он сам, и, изучив тела, которые тот оставлял за собой, Маккой мог точно сказать: это не просто за оставшимися на них ранами стояло нечто большее, чем просто желание искалечить. Такого он повидал достаточно, и все те раны были по-своему интересны, но эти... имели более глубокий смысл. “За такой работой — думал Маккой, пока его пальцы изучали рассеченную кожу и прорезанные до самой кости мышцы — много чувств”. У каждого пореза - своё значение и цель. Настоящее искусство.  
  
Маккою понадобилось немного — три или, может быть, четыре тела — чтобы начать понимать. А после он заметил и взгляды, бросаемые на него из-под длинных пушистых ресниц. Мысль о том, что все хотя бы отчасти делалось ради привлечения его внимание, сперва показалась бредовой. Только не при его репутации на корабле, которую он с таким трудом создавал. Но по прошествии времени стало невозможно отрицать: это были сообщения. Для него. Любовные письма, вырезанные на человеческой плоти.  
  
В конечном итоге, Маккоя привлек сам Чехов, а не его действия.  
  
Однако, это совсем не означает, что он ему доверяет. Маккой рад тому, что Спок рядом, что его пальцы входят в задницу Чехова, кудрявая макушка которого в это время двигается между ног Маккоя. Он может быть уверен, что утром не окажется на столе в своем же лазарете, ему нравится, что каждое действие Спока заставляет Чехова сбиваться с дыхания и постанывать. Его рот восхитителен сам по себе: мягкие губы, ловкий язык и огромное желание отсасывать. Но эти стоны вокруг его члена... черт, лучше, только когда он задыхается.  
  
Маккой открывает для себя новую разновидность удовольствия: просто лежать, заведя руки за голову, чувствовать и наблюдать. Он подозревает, что Спок преследует похожую цель, почти лениво двигая пальцами в теле Чехова. Джим склоняется над его пахом, иногда поднимая голову и проходясь языком там, где пальцы Спока растягивают Чехова. Маккой догадывается, что Кирк таким образом убивает двух зайцев: играет на слабостях супруга и заставляет Чехова выгибаться от переизбытка ощущений. Честно говоря, ему плевать на мотивы, потому что легкая вибрация от задушенных стонов Чехова, когда тот берет глубже в горло, восхитительна.  
  
Маккой раздумывает над тем, чтобы вцепиться ему волосы и, удерживая на месте, трахнуть этот великолепный рот, но тут Джим вытворяет с пальцами Спока что-то такое, от чего вулканец наконец срывается. Он резко отстраняется и с коротким рыком опрокидывает Джима на спину, прожигает его взглядом, сохраняя бесстрастный вид. Кирк ухмыляется в ответ и выгибается под ним, они пристально смотрят друг на друга, явно обмениваясь мыслями, и, похоже, очень горячими, потому что секундой позже Спок прижимает колени Джима к груди и входит в него одним грубым толчком.  
  
Маккой испытывает какое-то особое удовольствие, наблюдая, как его капитана используют, как грубо и жестко обращаются с его телом. Судя по движениям его бедер, плотно закрытым глазам и блаженным стонам, Джим ничего не имеет против. От подобного зрелища Маккою хочется сделать то же самое с Чеховым: разложить его перед собой, как главное блюдо. Однако, это означает, что придется оставить в покое его рот, и Маккой замирает в нерешительности, до тех пор, пока Чехов не отстраняется сам, выпуская его член изо рта с влажным чпокающим звуком. Что ж, похоже, решение приняли за него. Маккой всеми руками за то, чтобы последовать примеру старших по званию, но, прежде чем он успевает пошевелиться, гибкое тело седлает его бедра, а покрасневшие, натертые губы накрывают его собственные.  
  
Жёлтая тревога. В такой позе он отдает слишком много контроля, и не важно, что некоторые части его тела в восторге от происходящего. Обхватив руками бедра Чехова, Маккой намеревается, как обычно, перевернуться и втрахать его в матрас.  
  
  
Он не успевает заметить, откуда взялся нож. Чехову просто не мог скрыть его на обнаженном теле. Наверняка припрятал под матрасом или кроватью, когда вошел. Черт побери, Маккой ведь знал, что стоило обыскать паршивца! Теперь же, когда Чехов плотно прижимает лезвие к его горлу и триумфально взирает сверху вниз огромными зелеными глазами, ему остается только опустить руки и подчиниться.  
  
Спок снова рычит, и, посмотрев в его сторону, Маккой замечает, что тот почти перестал двигаться, сфокусировав всё внимание на лезвии. Чехов ни на секунду не отводит взгляда и ни на сантиметр не отдаляет нож от горла Маккоя. Убедившись, что его супругу и капитану ничто не угрожает, Спок вновь ужесточает темп, продолжая наблюдать за ними.  
  
Чехов приподнимает бедра и опускается, насаживается на Маккоя одним плавным движением. Приоткрыв губы, он издает тихий, довольный стон и, тяжело дыша, начинает двигаться.  
  
Уже очень давно никто не использовал тело Маккоя как инструмент для самоудовлетворения. Никто со времен бывшей жены, воспоминание о которой едва не убивает возбуждение успешнее, чем нож у сонной артерии и стекающая на простыни тонкая струйка крови. Но Чехов ведет бедрами — и у Маккоя вырывается хриплый крик, он перестает чувствовать что-либо кроме горячей тесноты, холода металла и бледной, безупречной кожи.  
  
Боже, он такой тесный, чертовски тугой, не взирая на то, как часто они делали это и сколько раз Маккой растягивал его так, что выступала кровь, доводя до всхлипов. Его внутренний медик задумывается на долю секунды и тут же замолкает, потому что это действительно не важно. Ощущения потрясающие, и абсолютно, совершенно всё равно как и почему, лишь бы это продолжалось.  
  
Чехов замедляет движения и смещает лезвие, на секунду задержавшись в районе сердца, скользит от левого соска Маккоя к правому, и тот пытается не замечать, как реагирует на это его член. Прохладный кончик ножа погружается в плоть, он настолько острый, что боль не сразу приходит на смену странному ощущению расходящейся в стороны кожи и теплу выступившей крови.  
  
Чехов твердой рукой вырезает на его груди изящные линии. Маккой в нем ни секунды не сомневается. Всё просчитано: слишком поверхностно, чтобы причинить серьезный вред, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы оставить шрамы — и они оба это знают. В то же время стройные бедра Чехова двигаются, он сжимает собой член, и Маккой запутывается в паутине мозговыносящей боли и наслаждения.  
  
Он смутно осознает, что где-то рядом Спок продолжает трахать Джима, а тот смотрит на них тот во все глаза. Маккой не обращает на него внимания, он вообще не может сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме творящегося с его телом. Протянув руку, Спок окунает длинные пальцы в лужицу крови на его груди, и Маккой напрягается. Кончики пальцев находятся опасно близко к лезвию, и он разрывается между страхом, что Чехов полоснет по ним, и отчаянным желанием, чтобы это произошло.  
  
Будто прочитав его мысли, Спок убирает руку. Кровь Маккоя медленно стекает к его ладони, и он прижимает пальцы к губам Джима, чтобы затем скользнуть ими в его жадный рот. Кирк прикрывает глаза, смакуя вкус, и сосет с огромным энтузиазмом, заставляя Спока стонать и входить в него с еще большим остервенением.  
  
Чехов загнанно дышит, когда завершает надпись, его глаза кажутся черными из-за расширенных зрачков. На груди Маккоя красуются элегантные буквы кириллицы. Чехов склоняется вниз — и его жесткий, отчаянный поцелуй выглядит последним штрихом безумия. Нож со стуком падает на пол, их грудные клетки соприкасаются, размазывая кровь и оставляя теплое, мокрое ощущение. Его руки вновь ложатся на бедра Чехова, фиксируют, пока он вбивается в горячее, тесное тело и боже, да, к влаге, покрывающей их, добавляется сперма Чехова, и Маккой тоже близко, уже почти...  
  
...черт...  
  
...да. Он приходит в себя, чувствуя тяжесть удовлетворенно распластавшегося на нем Чехова. Тот обводит ловкими пальцами контуры собственного имени на груди Маккоя и с довольным видом слизывает струйку крови. Спок и Джим расположились рядом, лениво обнимаясь. В комнате пахнет потом, сексом и кровью, а простыни безнадежно испорчены.  
  
Маккой устраивает ладони на пояснице Чехова и позволяет себе легкую улыбку. Да, сегодня всё действительно иначе.


End file.
